Spin the Bottle
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: *one-shot* Virginia Weasley has befriended Blaise Zambini a while ago, and is now going to one of her seventh year, not to mention Slytherin party. What will she do, when she is to kiss Draco Malfoy? Is she willing to kiss him? D/G pairing.


Spin the Bottle

By Crystal

Author's Notes: While I'm correcting all the mistakes in 'Winter Dreams' and writing 'We Were Meant To Be', this idea suddenly popped in my head...  Hope you all enjoy!

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

"Come on Gin, you know you wanna come."  Blaise Zambini, a seventh year in Slytherin said to Virginia Weasley, a sixth year in Gryffindor.

Ginny frowned, "I don't know, Blaise...  I mean, sure, all your Slytherin friends know you befriended me over the years and that we're best friends.  But that doesn't necessarily give me the right to come to your seventh year parties.  They probably hate my guts, especially Draco Malfoy.  And anyways, Ron and the others will be worried if I don't show up for the dance."  She said, making the last excuse up.

Blaise frowned at Ginny, "Who gives a damn if they like you or not, it's just a Halloween party...  And screw the 'Dream Team', they never gave a shit about you, so why do you care if they're worried about you.  Just come Ginny, I promise it'll be fun."

"But..."

"No buts," Blaise winked at Ginny, "I'll pick you up at the front of the entrance tonight at eight o'clock, all right?"

Ginny sighed, defeated, "All right...  See you here."  She waved at her friend's retreating back; it was then that a sudden question popped into her head, "Hey Blaise!  Do we need to dress up?"  She saw her friend shake her head and she rolled her eyes.

For years now, they've been best friends, but it was only this year that everyone in the school knew about it.  Of course, her brother Ron was enraged to know that his one and only sister befriended a Slytherin, but it took him a whole month to really calm down about it.  She could remember the whole conversation well...

_"Gin...  I trust your decision, but I will have you know.  If I find out that Zambini is a Death Eater, then you are never going to speak or utter a single word to her again, all right?"  Ron said, trying to calm himself._

_Ginny smiled, "Yep.  I promise, if Blaise is a Death Eater, then I'll never talk to her again."_

_Ron frowned, "How long have you been friends with her anyways?"_

_"Since my second year."  Ginny said lightly, waving her hands around._

_"WHAT?!"_

_Ginny smiled, "Yep.  But you guys never noticed. Why else did you think I got another friend other than the three of you?"_

_Ron looked slightly sorry at that, "I guess it's all right then...  I won't tell Mum or anyone, you can tell her on your own.  I still can't believe you befriended a SLYTHERIN.  Of all houses, why Slytherin?  Next thing you know, you're going to tell me you have a boyfriend that's a Slytherin..." Ron growled._

_Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hmm...  Actually, having a Slytherin boyfriend wouldn't be too bad..."  
Ron's eyes opened and he opened his mouth like a gaping fish, "Ginny...  Don't you bloody dare."_

_Ginny grinned and started walking out the Common Room, but at the last moment, she turned around and gave his brother a wink.  "We'll see about that, won't we?"_

Ginny almost laughed at the memory of that.  Of course she would never get a Slytherin boyfriend.  The only Slytherin she found that she was even able to talk to was Blaise...  Sometimes maybe even Pansy and Millicent if they weren't being bitches.  Josh was okay to talk to.  Crabbe and Goyle...She just couldn't bring herself to talk to those two...  Draco Malfoy was certainly out of the question.  He was one annoying bastard.  She even wondered sometimes if any guy saw her as someone they'd want to date.  Most of the Slytherin boys probably hated her...  

Finally, after a few minutes, Ginny sat up from her seat in the library and began walking up to the Great Hall for lunch.  It was Saturday and she had already done all her homework last night, so she had lots of time to kill.

As she entered the Great Hall, the decorations that weren't here this morning were already put up.  There were carved pumpkins and floating orange candles, black tablecloths and black bats flying in the ceiling.  She sat down at the Gryffindor table and grabbed a sandwich, began chewing on it, all the while thinking about what to wear tonight to go to the party.

After finishing her sandwich, she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and drank it and after the meal, she went to the kitchen to grab a few snacks and continued up to her own room.  When she got to her room, grabbed a book from her trunk.  _'Summer Sisters' by Judy Blume._

She began munching on her food whenever she wanted to bite something.  _'Summer Sisters' _was a muggle book that she's liked for quite a while and that she's reread quite a few times over, but every time she read it, there was something new to her.

Finally, when it was six-thirty, her watch rang and she put her book back in her trunk and took a quick shower.  Once she came out of the shower, she put a drying spell on her hair and began taking out some clothes.  She finally settled for a pair of jeans and a black top and began her trip to the main entrance, dreading it more and more by the second.

Ginny reached the main entrance with two minutes to spare and she just stood there waiting for Blaise.  She could've just gone straight to the dungeons, but for some reason, Blaise told her to meet her here.  To be honest, she really didn't want to walk in their common room by herself.

Blaise came just before the two minutes were up.  She had a slight smile on her face, "Come on Gin, they're waiting."

"All right, all right...  I'm coming... I'm coming.  There's no need to rush me."  Ginny said, walking side by side with the Slytherin.  "So what are we going to do at the _seventh year_ party?"  Ginny asked, once again trying to remind Blaise that not all the people would like her to be there.  "And Slytherin party."  She added.

Blaise frowned sideways at her, "Gin, just calm down, all right?  The only person that might harm you is Draco, but I've told him to lay off already.  Anyways, we're going to dance around, we snuck some food from the kitchens, alcohol if you want any...  But knowing you, you won't ever touch it.  We'll mostly be drinking alcohol than eating or dancing."  Then Blaise added as a second, "But before all that, we're playing 'Spin the Bottle'."

Ginny raised her eyebrow, "And what, may I ask, is 'Spin the Bottle'?"

Blaise chuckled, "A muggle game that is actually fun.  And that the rest of us Slytherins would very much enjoy, depending on how the game goes...  But I don't know about you."

Ginny groaned, "Now I'm really dreading it."

"No need to...  We're here."  Blaise smiled.  She muttered the password (Stupefy) and the door opened to reveal the common room.

As Ginny went through the door, she was once again greeted by the familiar color of green in their common room.  She saw Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent...  And Malfoy sitting on the green couches with one arm draped on the back.

"Hey guys."  Blaise greeted, "Where's everyone else?"

Malfoy looked up and Ginny always backed away when his gray eyes looked at her.  No matter how much she would deny it, she was afraid of his glance.  Finally, he took his eyes off her and looked at Blaise, "the others are either out getting alcohol or at the dance."

Blaise shrugged indifferently, "Should we wait for the other people or start now?"

Pansy smiled, "Now!"

"Except we have an odd number of people..." Malfoy pointed out.

Ginny cut in shyly, "you know...  I can sit out until more people come.  I don't even know how to play the game."

"Fair enough."  Malfoy responded to her.  Ginny almost sighed with relief.  She gave Blaise a thankful glance, knowing Malfoy was being civil to her because she asked him to be.

"Are you sure, Gin?"  Pansy asked, "You can take my spot if you want to.  I always get to play."

Ginny smiled, "I'll be fine, I'll just watch for the first couple of...  Er, rounds and wait until more people come."

At that second, the door of the Slytherin Common Room opened up, showing a boy levitating a few packs of alcohol behind him.  "Hey, I'm back."  Josh said, another seventh year from Slytherin.  Before anyone could ask him where the others were, "the others were supposedly helping me buy alcohol, but they got wasted."  He put down the alcohol, "Hey Gin."  He said, finally looking up.

"Hiya Josh."  Ginny replied.

"Good that you arrived right now, cause we had an odd number of people...  Gin was going to sit out."  Pansy said, again smiling.  It made Ginny suspect that she's already gotten half drunk.

Soon enough, everyone sat down in a circle.  In order, it was Millicent, Crabbe, Pansy, Josh, Blaise, Goyle, Ginny, Malfoy.  Ginny was already scared that she was sitting beside Malfoy, and what was worst was, she didn't know what she was getting herself in.

Malfoy looked up at the confusion in her eyes and decided to say the rules once again, he sighed, "Here are the rules.  We spin the bottle in the middle, when it points in between any two of us; the two of us has to kiss.  You can either do it in private or publicly and whenever you want, but it has to be within twenty-four hours.  If the bottle points to just one of us, we'll spin enough."  He almost smirked at the shocking look on the small Weasley's face.

"We...  We have to...  kiss...?"  She asked in shock.

"Yeah we do."  Malfoy answered.  "If you don't, then the consequences...  Will be whatever we wished it to be."

Ginny groaned, "I can't believe I got myself in this mess."

Millicent spoke up for the first time, "Eh...  What do you expect from us?"

"Yeah, shoulda known the day you befriended Blaise."  Josh said happily.

At first, the spin was between Pansy and Crabbe.  Pansy jumped on his lap and began snogging him.  Ginny saw Malfoy look away with slight disgust and she had to chuckle at that, receiving a Malfoy with a quirked up lip.

Next, Millicent had to kiss Crabbe.  Malfoy and Ginny both looked away again, sharing their own looks of disgust.  Next was Josh and Blaise.  Then it was Malfoy and Millicent.  Goyle and Blaise.  Pansy and Josh.  Pansy and Crabbe again.  Ginny could almost sigh in relief.

Malfoy smirked at her, "Weasley, there's two more rounds to go.  Don't be so relieved just yet."  

Indeed Ginny should not have been so relieved just yet, because the next spin ended right between Goyle and Ginny.  Ginny wrinkled her nose disgustedly, "Can I just skip this turn and just have the 'consequence', as Malfoy put it."  She said, glancing at Malfoy.

Josh looked thoughtful, "How about you drink a shot of vodka?  Since Blaise always said you are a good kid..."

Ginny made a noise in her throat, "Fine..." She would have done anything to not kiss Goyle.  She picked up a small shot cup that Josh filled up to the rim.  "Here goes nothing..." And drank it all.  The alcohol burned her throat as it went down and she all of a sudden felt warm.  Too warm.  "Ugh...  There, I did it.  Happy?"

"Very."  Blaise replied, spinning the bottle...  And it ended between Ginny and Malfoy.

The two of them groaned in unison.  "Can't I just drink another shot?"  Ginny asked.

"Nope."  Blaise replied, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"Can't _I_ skip this?"  Malfoy asked.

"Nope."  Blaise replied again.  "We _all_ know a Malfoy wouldn't cower away, now do we?"  She looked clearly amused at the situation.

Ginny groaned, "Fine, I'll kiss Malfoy...  Not now though.  You said within twenty-four hours..." Blaise nodded.

"Can we just play Blackjack now?  Whoever loses has a shot."  Millicent said, bored.  "I don't feel like _just_ drinking for the fun of it.  But I do feel like drinking...  With a game."

"Yep!  I agree!"  Exclaimed Pansy who was giggling once again.

After a few rounds with Ginny losing two, she was already feeling lightheaded.  "Hey...  Guys...  Can I just borrow a bed and lie down?  I think I'm going to faint soon..."

Blaise who had lost four rounds, but was still the same as she started showed Ginny to Draco's private room.  "You can sleep there for now...  We'll wake you up when we're done.  I can't believe you got drunk after three shots...  I've had four; Draco's had six...  Crabbe and Goyle both had three, Pansy four and Millicent five, yet none of us are drunk yet."

Ginny groaned, "I don't drink."

"Oh right, you're a Gryffindor..." Blaise said, rolling her eyes.  "Anyways, see you soon." She said as she closed the door to the Head Boy's room.

"Bye..." Ginny whispered, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

* * * * *

"Hell..." Draco said as he drank another shot.  "I'm having the worst luck tonight."

Pansy nodded, "Agreed.  You never lose, but tonight, you're losing every single round."

"Soon enough, you're gonna be wasted."  Josh said, looking at his cards.

"No big deal, it's Saturday, my room's close to here, if I get wasted, I'll have a bed to sleep in."  Draco replied.

Blaise looked up from her cards, "No you don't."  

Draco looked up frowning, "What do you mean by 'no you don't'?"

"Gin took up your bed.  I didn't think she would've made it to the Gryffindor Tower.  So she's in your bed, sleeping peacefully.  You're going to either share a bed with her or carry her all the way to the Gryffindor Tower, _then_ sleep."  Blaise replied disinterestedly.

"I have a _Weasley_ in my room...  Not to mention my bed and she's _sleeping_ in there?!"  Draco almost yelled.

"Yep."  Blaise replied.

Josh was amused, "Hey, she's pretty hot."

"Whatever."  Draco said.

After an hour, Draco was seriously drunk.  He had lost almost every one of the rounds and his words were slurred.  "I'm gwoing tu bed..." He said.

He slopped down ungracefully on his bed, which was something a Malfoy would never do and wrapped his arms around the girl in his bed...  Who happened to be a drunk Weasley.

* * * * *

Morning came and Ginny felt something heavy on her...  Plus she had a major headache.  As she moved, she felt someone...  Or rather..._something_ move beside her.  Instantly, her eyes flew wide and her breathing stopped as she tried to figure out what was beside her.

A groan.  "Holy shit.  Fucking hangover."  A familiar voice said.

"Mal...  Malfoy...?"  She said uncertainly.

She felt her covers removed and someone with cold gray eyes stare at her, "Holy shit!  Weasley!  What the bloody hell are you doing in _my _bed?!"

"Yesterday..." She started.

"Oh yeah."  Malfoy remembered.  "You got drunk, Blaise put you in my bed.  Then I got wasted, I went to bed and fell asleep instantly, forgetting about you."

"We didn't...  We didn't do anything, did we?"  Ginny said, terrified.

"No."  Malfoy replied, "Anyways, you better go back to the Gryffindor Tower before they find you missing.  Lord knows what Weasley is going to do when he finds out his little sister was in my room."

"Yeah...  I guess..." She said.  She didn't feel why, but she was slightly disappointed at the thought at having to leave Malfoy's room.  As she stood up with a pounding headache, she walked towards the door.

Malfoy took a change of clothing and started towards his washroom.  As the door slammed shut, he took a longing glance at it.  Josh was right.  That youngest Weasley _was_ hot.  He sighed.  He went in the shower and took one long shower.

* * * * *

As the door slammed shut behind her, she looked back once before creeping towards the Common Room and slipping through the door quietly, finally walking silently with stealth in the halls and reaching the Gryffindor Tower.  She muttered the password and went in, finally slipping into her own bed.

She sighed.  She felt so...  Empty without the hold of her enemy.  His arms had been so comforting and safe.  It was strange how she was finding security in the arms of her life long enemy.  Sighing again, she closed her eyes and hoped sleep would come soon.  After that, everything that happened yesterday would hopefully be forgotten.  She never had to kiss Draco, she never drank, and she never had thoughts about being with Draco.  She could never really be with Draco anyways...

After closing her eyes for a long time, they snapped open.

_Since when did _I_ start calling him 'Draco'?_

* * * * *

She sat there, her eyes only lingering on one person.  It was _their _Graduation Day.  She was supposedly there to congratulate Ron, Harry and Hermione, but for the whole day, her eyes had only been on one person the entire time.

Since Halloween, whenever she saw him in the halls, she would glance at him, hoping to catch his gaze, but never managing to do so.  After a while, she was just terrified of her own feelings.  Every time she saw him after that, she would either hide in a classroom until he passed or just walk the other way.

"Ginny!  Can you believe it?  Next year, it's going to be you that's going to be there, my dear."  Molly said, beaming.

She nodded her head, not really listening to what she said.  Finally, when he was on stage to receive his certificate, Ginny saw not a trace of happiness in his eyes.  Standing up slightly, she looked around for two blonds, but finding none that looked even slightly like Lucius or Narcissus Malfoy.

As the ceremony ended, she stood up and raced through everyone to get to him, dodging people.  She heard her mother ask her where she was going, but she ignored it all, finally getting out of the Great Hall and ran outside, to where she thought Malfoy was headed.

Her auburn hair followed where her head looked and for a moment, she thought she had lost him.  It was finally then that she saw his blond hair shining brightly in the sun.  He was standing near the lake, looking down.  She slowly approached him and once she got close enough, she started talking, "Hey Draco."

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Weasley."

As she got closer, she got more and more irritated, "Hey, the least you can do was call me by my first name, all right?  I came all the way out to see you and I was at least trying to be civil."

"I didn't _ask_ for you to come, Virginia."

"Better."  Ginny smiled.  "So where are your parents?"

Now Draco had turned half his body around with his eyebrow raised, "Haven't you heard from Blaise?"  She shook her head, "I didn't bother joining the _Dark Lord_," He spat out the name with venom, so I got disowned."

"Blaise..." Ginny started.  "Blaise is a Death Eater, isn't she?"

"No."  For a second there, she was relieved, but Draco added, "But she will be one within a week."

"She wanted to join them, didn't she?"

Draco nodded, "Of course...  Who wouldn't, in their right minds?"

Ginny looked up at him, "You."

"I'm starting to believe I've gone insane, Virginia."

"But you're not."

"I believe I am."

Ginny frowned, "Brushing the childish behavior aside...  How are you going to live...?  Without your father and mother supporting you?"

"Just because they've supported me so far doesn't mean I can't support myself on my own.  My grandmother has left me some of her money that rightfully belongs to me.  I guess I'll just have to get a job."  
"So you're going to have a house or something or your own?"

"I believe so."  Draco answered, "And I have no idea why I'm telling you all this."

Ginny smiled, "You're telling me so I can visit you someday when I have time.  You won't mind, would you?"

Draco looked at her as if she was crazy, "you, a Weasley visiting a Malfoy?  Either I have gone insane, or you have, or I'm just hallucinating."

"None of the above, actually."  She replied.

Draco changed the subject, "You should get going, Virginia.  Your family must be worried sick."

Ginny sighed, "I guess..." She began walking away, knowing his back was towards hers.  Suddenly, she remembered something and walked back towards him, and tapped him on his shoulder.

"What is it now?"  He asked, as he turned around, irritated.

"I just remembered..." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth fully, then drew back.  "I owe you a kiss.  Should have given it to you the day after Halloween, but I guess I forgot all about it..." Blushing, she looked down at the ground.

"Weasley..."

"Ginny.  Or Virginia."  Ginny insisted.

Draco raised his eyebrow again, "You don't know how to kiss."

Ginny shrugged, trying to seem it didn't affect her, but it did, "Well I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy, that it was my _first_ kiss."  Silence followed and she turned around, "Anyways, I must get going...  You're probably right.  My family must be worried.  Owl me later.  Bye."  She started walking away, and when she felt it was far enough, she touched her lips.  Her first kiss was with a Malfoy.  Draco Malfoy.  And she enjoyed it.

She fixed her hair and her dress before meeting with her family.  
"Ginny Dear, where did you go?"  Molly asked curiously.

She faked a smile up at her mother, "Nothing...  Just went to the washroom.  Where's everyone else?"

Arthur answered, "They're taking pictures right now, you want to join them?"

"Sure!"  She said, faking a smile again.  She walked towards them and took a four-person picture with Ron, Harry, Hermione and herself.  After a few pictures, her family walked away to talk with Hermione's parents and left her with a camera.

Seeing something blond, she snapped her head that way, seeing Draco Malfoy looking at her.  Suddenly having an idea, she walked towards him and handed the camera to Blaise, who was near them.  "Hey Blaise, snap this picture, will you?"

Draco looked at her in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture with you."  She said, and then whispered in his ear.  "Taking a picture with the first guy I kissed."  She really smiled when Blaise snapped the picture.  She later took a picture with Blaise that Draco snapped, hoping her friendship with Blaise would never change, but knowing it was impossible.

After the pictures, Blaise looked at Ginny, a bit of guilt in her eyes, "It was great being friends with you, Gin."

Ginny gave her a wobbly smile, "And it was great being friends with you.  I am proud to say that you are my best friend, and you forever will be."  Then without warning to anyone, Ginny pulled Blaise into a bear hug.  "Whatever you do in the future, I will always support you."  They said their farewells, knowing it would be the last time they would meet each other with the identity of friends.

Finally, silence followed when Blaise left, and Draco looked down at her suddenly, "You know...  I wouldn't mind if I taught you how to kiss."

Ginny beamed up at him, "And you know, I wouldn't mind if you did."


End file.
